Indahnya Jatuh Cinta
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Iruka dan Hinata telah jatuh cinta, bahkan jauh sebelum mereka melihat sosok yang mereka cintai. Crack pair. fic pertama dan terakhir.


**Disclaimer**: **Masashi** **Kishimoto**

**Warning**: Crack, EYD parah, minim dialog, ga ada unsur Jepang2an, bisa bikin mual dan sakit mata. Kalo ga suka silakan injek tombol back.

**Summary**: Iruka dan Hinata telah jatuh cinta, bahkan jauh sebelum mereka melihat sosok yang mereka cintai.

Dibuat demi memenuhi paksaan#emang bener2 paksaan# author kesayangan saya, Patto-san yang terkadang begitu menyebalkan

.

.

Lunglai…

Tubuh Hinata terkulai lemah, lemas tak bertenaga dengan sisa keringat yang masih tampak berkilauan di wajahnya. Perjuangan hidup dan mati yang mempertaruhkan nyawa baru saja selesai. Wajahnya masih pucat. Namun ia tersenyum, dan melafaldzkan rasa syukur kepada Sang Pencipta.

Tak lama kemudian, ia bisa melihat sosok mungil yang baru saja ia lahirkan. Masih ada sisa darah dan air ketuban yang melekat di kulit bayi itu. Tangisannya begitu nyaring. Syukurlah, bukankah itu artinya jantung bayinya sehat.

"Laki-laki?" Tanya Hinata lirih dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya.

"Perempuan. Cantik sekali," dokter Tsunade menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

Hinata terdiam. Ada setitik rasa kecewa dirasakan. Ya, ia memang menginginkan anak laki-laki.

Sakura, suster yang membantu Tsunade, menyingkap baju Hinata. Kemudian Tsunade meletakkan bayi itu di atas dada Hinata dengan posisi tengkuarap. Ketika kulit ibu dan anak itu bersentuhan, secara ajaib tangisan si bayi berhenti.

Hinata mengusap dengan lembut kepala bayinya. Rasa kecewa yang tadi sempat dia rasakan tiba-tiba hilang tak berbekas. Menyisakan rasa haru yang begitu dia rasakan semakin membesar. Cinta yang teramat besar untuk ananda tercinta.

"Hai, bidadari mama…," sapa Hinata sambil mengelus punggung bayinya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Bagai melepas kerinduan yang teramat dalam, ubun-ubun yang masih menyisakan darah dan air ketuban itu dicium dengan lembut dan punggungnya dibelai dengan manja. Sosok yang begitu dinantikan itu pun sedikit menggeliat.

Mata itu memang belum sempurna untuk melihat, namun nalurinya berkata, dirinya berada di dalam pelukan seseorang yang sangat mencintainya. Usapan lembut dan sapaan yang sering terdengar ketika di dalam rahim, kini dapat dirasakan secara langsung.

Indah, teramat indah cinta yang kini Hinata rasakan.

Ia tidak keberatan dengan ketidaknyamanan yang dirasakan selama masa kehamilan. Perasaan mual, pusing, sering kesemutan, mudah lelah, ditambah dengan membawa beban di perutnya yang semakin hari semakin berat, hingga saat antara hidup dan mati ketika melahirkan. Semuanya sepadan dengan yang diperolehnya sekarang.

.

Iruka, suami Hinata menerima bayinya dari Sakura. Bidadarinya dengan Hinata kini telah hangat terbungkus selimut. Dengan suara yang bergetar karena rasa haru, Iruka mengumandangkan Adzan di telinga kanan dan Iqomah di telinga kiri sang bayi. Dipeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan kehati-hatian. Kini, dia telah menjadi seorang ayah.

Hinata dapat melihat mata Iruka yang basah, air mata yang jatuh di pipi bidadari kecilnya. Ia tersenyum maklum, sebab perasaan mereka kini sama.

Iruka mengecup kening, kedua pipi Hinata, dan terakhir mencium bibirnya. Ungkapan rasa syukur dan terima kasih. Istrinya itu masih terbaring lemah dan terlihat begitu lelah. Namun, siapapun dapat melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari kedua matanya.

"Terima kasih telah memberiku anak yang begitu manis."

"Sama-sama."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Lelah yang teramat sangat dan mengantuk."

"Perasaanmu?"

"Sama dengan yang Iruka rasakan. Jatuh cinta lagi."

Iruka dan Hinata telah jatuh cinta pada bayi itu, bahkan sebelum mereke bisa melihatnya. Cinta mereka bertambah besar setelah sosok yang dirindukan hadir di tengah-tengah kehidupan mereka.

END

'

'

Dibuat khusus untuk Sasya dan Kiya, terutama Tazkiya.

Buat Marineblau12, makasih banyaaaaak. Tanpa kamu cerita ini ga kan pernah ada. Makasih ya, Marine sayang#meluk2 Marine.

Buat Patto-san, jangan terlalu kecewa yak. Udah saya kasih peringatan loh, beib. Anggap aja ini dari saya untuk 17 Desember kita dan untuk 24 Februari ya#rombongan.

Setelah hampir satu dekade ga nulis, asli, rasanya kaku bangeeet! Kaya remaja yang baru naksir2an. Semoga menghibur dan terima kasih banyak sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca.


End file.
